Once Upon A Memory
by RynnZekioZusha
Summary: Might be redone as a oneshot


****Hey so here it is the **_**new**_** and **_**improved **_**Once Upon A Memory****. If you read chapters after this that don't seem to** **fit it's cause I haven't **_**Redone **_**those ones yet.****

_**Italics **_**are memories/dreams. **_**Underlined Italics**_** are thoughts.**

**It is rated T, and could possibly go up to M, so swearing, graphicness, etc etc etc in this!**

**Disclaimer: If I ever forget it on a chapter it is on this first chapter, so I am sure everyone knows that **_**I do not own a thing besides:**_** the storyline and Lashara Darle who represents, but is not exactly, Kisara of modern times… Okay time to get moving with it already, right?!**

**-**

_**If you glare any more**_

**-**

_Seto taps his pencil rapidly up and down on a math book which practically has no binding. He works diligently despite the young girl popping in and out the backdoor being as distracting as possible; making noises and throwing pebbles at him. She threw a pebble that hit his hand before ducking back out to find something else to bait Seto into giving up on his homework._

"_Seto, hun, I think you should take a break, if only to stop Lashara from piling more pebbles into the kitchen," Seto's mother said from the couch where she sat beside Lashara's mother._

"_Fine I suppose for that I will, but this does not mean you've won La," Seto said pointedly at Lashara who was hovering outside the doorway. She giggled and peered around the side at him with a mischievous smirk. She then shut the door as she ran off. Seto sighed and put his work together neat as possible, and looked up with a confused look not having seen Lashara leave._

_Scene change-_

_Seto sits at the kitchen table half asleep; head resting on his hand staring at the backdoor without really seeing it. He jerked out of his stupor at the sound of the creaking wood steps outside._

"_Huh?" he mumbled groggily, "La that better not be an attempt to sneak up on me cause it isn't working." Screeech was all that met his ears till a scratching of fingernails on wood sounded. "This isn't scaring me La give it up already". A moaning answered him which dissolved into shallow gasping that caused goosebumbs to shiver their way up Seto's spine._

_Seto stood and walked to the door, "La this had better be a joke!" his yell breaking with a hysterical note as he wrenched the door open. He clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a scream as he scrambled back nearly falling to the ground hyperventilating in horror._

_Laying spread eagle across the steps was a bloody mass. An arm that had been scraping at the door had fallen into the kitchen starting a pool of red on the brown tiles. There was grass, dirt, and pebbles stuck all over her as if she had rolled and dragged herself through the yard. Seto could even see what had to be bone sticking out of at least one of her legs. Her platinum coloured hair soaked darkly and tangled with debris that had gotten caught. Her eyes, typically so strikingly bright blue they were the first thing you'd see upon looking at her, were dull. _

_Seto could hear his brother upset about something upstairs as their mother tried to sing him into dreamland one moment then seemed to have lost his hearing the next. He fell to the ground and reached forward to grab her hand. Surely she couldn't be dead, right? The moment he touched her hand she grasped it like a lifeline, looked him in the eye, and whispered 'Seto' pleadingly._

-

Beeeeeeep beeeep, "Mr. Kaiba, sir, you're needed in the Conference Room". _Damnit that's just what I need to go with my lack of sleep and guilt trip._

-

"WHA?! NO WAY!"

"Yes way Joey, you just lost to a kid," Mai laughed and went to high five the kid who was frowning at her.

"I'm not a kid, and don't be like that, it was a good duel," Mokuba said with confidence. Mai sighed and shook her head mumbling about if it was possible to be too gentlemanly. Joey though wasn't paying attention to busy trying to get Yugi to tell him what he'd done wrong, but Yugi wasn't really listening.

"Mokuba your deck that was your brother's cards right? I thought he was overprotective over it," Yugi trailed off like a question.

"He is, but he doesn't really have the time anymore, hence I'm now using them so they don't have to be locked up somewhere". They all shuffled uncomfortably knowing not to say anything about Seto that Mokuba would probably get upset about.

Finally Tea said, "So you're alone at your... mansion when you're not with us Mokuba?"

"No, no I stay at Kaiba Corp. and Seto works at home sometimes".

"Hey that sounds like something to do! We haven't been inside that mansion of yours before, how 'bout it Mokuba?" Tristan asked.

Mokuba bit his lip, "Well I guess, but please don't be too crazy about it".

-

"Here is the kitchen," Mokuba said with a smile.

"It's really quite homey; the rooms aren't overly big," Tea gestured at the trendy up to date furniture. Mokuba shrugged and walked into the next room to sit down. They all stopped short though seeing Seto in the armchair typing on a large laptop.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba piped up after a few seconds.

"hhhmm," was his answer as he glared at the screen.

"If you glare any more that computer will blow up Kaiba," Joey couldn't seem to help himself. He just had to speak up with his own brand of annoy Kaiba as much as possible. Seto looked over the screen his eyes scanned them quickly as he continued typing. He raised an eyebrow, glanced at Mokuba, and kept working.

"Well nice talking to ya Kaiba," Joey drawled sarcastically. Brring ring Brring ring. Seto reached for a phone, but found he couldn't quite grab it. Mokuba smiled and picked it up and handed it over. Seto answered it by saying his name. Listened for a few minutes then gave the one that called him a list of what they should do.

"Kay I am heading back in to get something done, I'll be back early tomorrow morning do whatever you want".

"Seto you are going to run yourself ragged," Mokuba chided. Seto shrugged and gathered all his things into his huge, but relatively narrow, briefcase. "So anything I want, Seto?" Seto made a noise that sounded like conformation. "Kay cause I get bored easily. You guys want to spend the night?"

'Sure' came from a couple of the gang while others glanced at Seto uncertain.

"They can as long as they don't wake me in the morning. I do need sleep sometimes," Seto said on his way out.

"Thanks Seto," Mokuba yelled after him.

"Does your brother always work this much?" Tea asked.

"He always works hard, but lately… He just likes to work until he is exhausted, then he'll take a break".

"He's a workaholic," Joey exclaimed. They all laughed even Mokuba smiled at the poke at his brother, for it was incredibly true.

**-**

**Kay there's where I finish for now. I am happy that I decided to fix this story up, and I hope you will all like it too.**

****If you leave a review at any chapter could you say **_**something I should keep in mind to do better**_** and **_**something thing you liked**_**, so that I can improve and be spurred on to hopefully continue with this story.****

**-**


End file.
